Loving You
by Lil Miss Golden Eyes
Summary: A series of one shots and drabbles, written in chronological order, giving insight to the relationship of Alice and Emmett.


A/N Okay this story will basically be a series of one-shots and drabbles, written in chronological order, giving insight to the important parts and highlights of Emmett's and Alice's relationship.

If there is something you want to see…tell me! I am going to be writing purely what the readers want to see. I have a few chapters up my sleeve, of what I would really like to see but what I really want is reader input

This entire story is dedicated to my gals over in Twitterland; Bookjunkie1975, Venti_Turtl and TwilightJemS who were looking for Alice and Emmett pairing fic's. They are the ones that made my head go completely crazy and come up with this little story so quickly.

So here it is… Chapter 1 of Loving You

* * *

Chapter 1

Emmett and Alice walked along in the midday sun, following a path across the meadow behind the main house. Alice began to feel quite warm trying to keep up with his pace, her legs, no way near as long as his.

It was a beautiful day. She heard the distant sound of water and realised it was the river. In the distance she could see small woodland and it seemed to be the direction they were headed in. They walked a little longer through the shaded woods and enjoyed the newfound relief from the hot sun. They chatted a little but Alice was too nervous to say anything of any great genius. That, and she was paying attention to where they were going.

The trees suddenly opened up and before them on the ground lay a blanket, a big pile of cushions and an enormous picnic basket. There was even an ice bucket and two bottles of champagne.

"Here we are! I told you it would be worth it! This is why I was late. It's further from the house than I originally thought. Is this ok?" Emmett looked a little perplexed as he saw tears rolling down Alice's cheeks.

"Oh Emmett, it's more than ok. It's just perfect." Alice laughed through her tears her fingers trying to rescue her mascara before it ran off down her face.

"Well I don't know about you but I can't stand stuck up restaurants and I kind of know that you like to keep all the lovey dovey stuff just between us. It's a pretty spot Emmett, I love it." He grinned at her and pulled her closer.

"It's even prettier with you here!" He spoke softly and she smiled at him.

"You say the sweetest things Emmett." She was suddenly full of joy and she kissed him on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Emmett pulled a bottle of champagne from the ice bucket and popped the cork as Alice stood with 2 glasses waiting to collect the frothing liquid. They both laughed as the cork flew off into the distance and they tried to catch every drop.

"A toast, to us!"

"Thank you Emmett. This is just lovely. Where did you swipe the bubbly from? I thought your parents locked the liquor cabinet after they caught you stealing from it last month?" She asked curiously.

"I have my ways, beautiful. I have my ways." She couldn't help but giggle.

They clinked their glasses and stole a sip of their champagne.

They sat on the blanket and Alice opened the basket excitedly investigating its contents. She recognised the fare straight away. It was all from Panera Bread deli. Her eyes lit up with excitement and they both began eating enthusiastically.

As they ate they talked, an hour passed and it felt like minutes. She felt so comfortable with him. She found herself talking to him about her life, and what her life had been before she had moved to Forks, Washington. Emmett was astonished to hear that she had never had a boyfriend before. She was absolutely stunning and she was _all_ his.

They fed each other and drank champagne and laughed. The alcohol went to Alice's head quite quickly but she didn't care. She felt alive and it was good thing... not to mention the ache she was trying to ignore in her crotch. She crossed her legs over and over. It wasn't working. It just made the tension she was feeling much, much worse.

They talked for a while more on every topic that they could think of. Emmett told Alice all bout the crazy things he and his two younger brothers got up to when his parents weren't around and she told him what it was like to be an only child.

Emmett watched her cute little legs as she shifted about and talked and he almost couldn't hear her words as she spoke, he was finding it hard to keep his hands to himself. He wanted to be the gentleman she deserved but sometimes the bear in him just wanted to escape.

They finished eating and lay back contentedly on the rug. Emmett rolled over onto his side and rested a hand on her stomach. He leaned in to kiss her, her head spun and she kissed him back passionately. Emmett felt the desire for her grow and pulled away. She knew instinctively. She wanted him to do more. He was fast approaching the point of no return.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he murmured softly in her ear. "Just tell me to stop if anything makes you feel uncomfortable." He whispered and nibbled her earlobe.

"Okay…I trust you," she said, her voice hoarse.

Alice looked up at him, her eyes wide with anticipation. She was lost in him utterly and completely. She was astonished at how easy it felt between them, how quickly they had fallen.

He reached for her and held her close, sensing her expectancy. He kissed her again deep and with a new yearning. Her body ached for him in a way she had never known it could. He laid her back on the rug and began to plant soft lingering kisses down her neck. Her nipples were raised and erect through her voluminous shirt. She willed him further, encouraging him with her gasps and moans of approval. He obliged willingly, kissing her chest. He deftly undid the buttons on her shirt and untied the waist, slipping his hands around her waist and then up, inside and over her breasts exposing them to the open air. Alice let out a sigh as his mouth found her nipples and began to caress them gently. Her thighs clenched together and she arched her back instinctively, these sensations so yearned for and yet so new to her electrified body.

He let his tongue tease and torment them, one breast and then the other, his hands slowly squeezing and cupping them. She squirmed with this new experience. What ecstasy was this? What pleasure could make her abandon every vestige of dignity and restraint and make her throw herself upon his desire, desperate for him to carry on his onslaught on her body. Small micro moments of apprehension slipped into her mind in between the moments of extreme pleasure and she reached a new height of arousal. Her shirt wide open she felt exposed and self-conscious. Her eyes searched for other people wandering along the path as they had done but she was reassured to see no one.

"Emmett, what if someone comes by and sees us? I'm a little nervous; I don't want us to get caught." Alice gave a worried smile and Emmett smiled back at her. His mouth covered hers and his hands softly brought her senses back to the throbbing excitement of her pleasure. Alice closed her eyes and let herself be swept away on the tidal wave of sensations.

"Just relax baby, let me take care of you. Let me make you feel good."

While his mouth returned to her breasts, his hands began to slide up her thighs, gently squeezing the soft pale skin. He gradually pushed her skirt up, stroking his way upwards and slipping between them, putting her innocence on hold. She looked deep into his smouldering eyes. His pupils dilated. Slowly she let her legs spread outwards as his fingers explored her as yet undiscovered intimacies. The dampness on her underwear was a welcome indication to him that he was doing all the right things as his fingers softly probed. While he was experienced, he was just as nervous. He wanted this moment to be perfect for her.

The heel of his hand applying the exact amount of pressure required making her back arch a little and her breath quicken. She moaned as he expertly massaged her, stroking her thighs and then returning to her sensitive spot.

He moved closer to her face and looked at her. She was so very beautiful and the reality was so much better than any of his fantasies he had ever imagined.

He wanted this afternoon to be perfect. He had imagined experiencing this with her numerous times. He was engrossed in her, totally spellbound. Every time he touched her she reacted as though it was the first time and it turned him on hopelessly. She acted in her confidence a little and her hands began to explore his body, slipping inside his shirt and over his denim clad bottom. Her finger nails softly scratching at the skin on his back. He flinched as she passed over his sensitive waist and he smiled at her, proud that she was allowing herself to enjoy this moment and take some initiative. He stopped to move down her body, caressing her silky alabaster skin with his fingertips.

She lifted her head slightly and saw him position his shoulders between her thighs. He slowly set about her thighs with his mouth and his fingers returned to her centre. He kissed her thigh up to where it joined her hip and then slowly moved across until his teeth were nipping at the delicate fabric of her panties. His fingers were inside her underwear in an instant and he was pulling them down her legs eager for them to be removed from his goal. She suddenly felt very exposed but powerless to do anything. Her body was trembling with anticipation and expectation. Once again she searched the area for other people and with some relief, assured herself that they were alone. She let her head fall back and gave herself up nervously to her first experience of oral sex.

She closed her eyes and bit her lip as Emmett's tongue flicked back and forth over her clit with wide circular motions giving way to gentle stabs. Waves of pleasure washed through her, increasing as she felt the new sensations taking over. She barely knew what was happening to her. It was all so new but at the same time all so natural. She felt so right. He was gentle and yet determined and intermittently he was forceful and rough. It was heavenly. She allowed herself to relax and instinctively, she touched her body and her breasts. Emmett's hands slowly drifted up her body and fondled her breasts. She moaned as the feelings became overwhelming. Slowly but surely the pulsating tremor shifted to a roaring throb. Then it hit. Her first orgasm. She screamed as her body shook and convulsed with the sheer ecstasy. Emmett held her close until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

"Are you ok baby?" he asked her with a huge smile on his face. Obviously proud of his accomplishment.

"Just about," she joked and rested her head against his chest. She was still trembling and suddenly very self-conscious. Emmett kissed her lips softly and they lay back on the rug.

"There must be something I can do for you like that," she ventured suddenly feeling embarrassed that she didn't know any better.

"Nope, today is all about you, there is time for reciprocation later. I promise to teach you everything I know. I have had my fair share of experiences but there is nothing more that I would like than to share those experiences with you."

"Really?" she asked, bravely sliding her own hand down his belly in the direction of his crotch. She grinned at him, trying to be sexy as her fingers found their prize, slowly and gently she ran her fingers over it. Emmett inhaled sharply and slid down his zipper to allow her access. Her fingers explored enquiringly. He pulled his jeans off, lay back and let her play. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed her touch.

It came as some surprise when he felt her mouth close round his cock. Her tongue swept round the base of the tip and her fingers continued to stroke his shaft.

"Have you done this before?" he asked half jokingly. She shook her head.

"No, just hazarding a guess. Am I doing it right?"

"No complaints from this end!" He let her carry on for a short while enjoying the attention and then abruptly stopped her. He sat her up opposite him and cupped her face in his hands.

"I really want to make love to you."

Alice gazed at him helplessly. She was completely his and he knew it, he knew he had to make it special. He pulled her to her feet and removed her clothes, carefully ensuring that his hands made contact with her skin. She helped him out of his trousers fully and pulled in her bottom lip. She smiled at him, her eyes begging him to take her.

God she was unbelievably sexy. He needed to have her. The thought of being her first turned him on ridiculously. He took her hands in his and kneeled on the rug, pulling her down to her knees. Taking her face in his hand he kissed her lips, this time it was wild. Her nipples reacted immediately and her hands roamed his body. She could feel that ache again in her belly and she desperately wanted him. He laid her back down and kissed her soft lips, her tongue meeting his as they lost themselves in the moment.

He lay beside her and slipped his hand back over her abdomen and beyond. His fingers slowly pushed between her soaking lips and searched for her entrance. He slipped one finger inside slowly and she gasped. The feeling was indescribable. She writhed in pleasure as he moved in and out, adding another finger when he sensed she was ready.

He could wait no longer. His cock was hard and ready. He took himself in his hand and moved over her. Slowly sweeping himself over her clit. She held her breath in anticipation.

"Alice, are you ready baby?" He whispered in her ear.

She responded nervously by nodding and moaning as he pushed himself inside her. She was tight and he knew it was uncomfortable for her. He looked into her face. Her eyes were closed and she was holding her breath.

"Relax Alice, please babe, I won't hurt you I promise." He whispered again and she exhaled. He pushed himself deeper and she cried out in pleasure and pain.

"Oh, Emmett!" Alice trembled and clung to his body as he began to slowly move in and out of her, the pain being pushed aside by the overwhelming pleasure. She had never felt anything like this before. It was wonderful.

His hands on her body, his kisses on her lips and neck, his hardness deep inside her. She felt every touch as he slowly began to move faster. Pushing himself deeper inside her, filling her more with each gentle thrust. She lifted her feet and wrapped them around him, pulling him closer towards her.

Her face turning from side to side, she felt the burning explosion begin deep inside uncontrollably. Emmett was moving faster and breathing heavily on her neck, kissing her skin and squeezing her breast in his hand. He lifted himself onto his hands and looked down at Alice. Her face, filled with desire and sexual pleasure. He slipped his hand around her waist and flipped them both over. Alice opened her eyes and sat herself across him; slowly sinking onto him and letting her head fall back. Her own fingers now pleasuring her breasts.

Emmett watched and felt himself hurtling towards release. He grabbed her hips and pulled her down harder and she screamed out as he raised his hips thrusting himself deeper into her. She was breathless, her legs were aching, but her body felt wonderful. Her belly was on fire as she felt Emmett's fingers slip between her lips and over her clit. She rocked with abandon as his fingers helped her nearer to her orgasm. She wanted to make this feeling last as long as possible. He couldn't hold out much longer. The sight of her riding him, knowing he was her first, was too much for him to handle and he sat upright, his face buried in her breasts as his orgasm shot deep inside her. He held her tight, so she couldn't move, just for a minute, while he caught his breath.

Alice held him tightly in her arms as she continued slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Alice moved beside him and he lay back holding her close. The warm sun on their glistening skin.

They lay on their sides together catching their breath and reliving the sensations, basking in the aftermath of the sensual experience that they had just shared. Emmett pulled her waist closer to him. He was already recovered and ready to go again. Alice pushed her hips back into him instinctively and she felt his hand lift her bottom cheek. She slipped her knee forward and he pushed himself inside her again. His hands holding her close, pulling her towards him as he thrust. This time he was more powerful. She moaned out in intense pleasure as his hips crashed into her, she grabbed at the picnic rug, again hurtling towards her climax. She was so close. She let her fingers search out her swollen clitoris and began to slowly rub herself, encouraging the most intense feeling of pleasure.

"Oh god, oh yes!" She called out softly as she felt her orgasm approaching and Emmett, determined, stepped up his pace. Pulling her hips closer still, he moved his hand up to her breast and whispered in her ear. "Come for me Alice, let it go baby!" She lost control; it hit her again and again and again. She shuddered in his arms, her body aflame with pleasure and she gradually slowed her movements. She lay with him, breathless as he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He kissed her neck.

Neither of them uttered a sound. There were no words.

They walked hand in hand through town. Alice's legs still weak and unsteady, she rested her head on his shoulder as they passed the square. There was no one around and the sun was slowly sinking behind the trees at the top of the hill.

"Stop! Emmett, kiss me…. right here, in the middle of town, in the evening sun. I want to remember this moment forever." She smiled at him and he took her cheek in his hand. He kissed her lips softly and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed long and passionately without any regard for passers by. Alice felt like she wanted to shout it out for everyone to hear and she began to giggle.

"What?" Emmett beamed back at her.

"Do you think people will be able to tell?" She giggled.

"I should hope so!" Emmett replied laughing.

"God Emmett, I feel so alive. How can having sex make so much difference?"

Emmett smiled and winked at her. "I dunno, Alice. It's never been like that for me before. It was so… different. I feel like my heart just grew twice the size, like I can love you even more now."

"Aw… Emmett! I love you even more now too," she said, her voice thick with emotion.

"I know, baby. I can feel it…in here," and he pointed to his heart. "Loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done."

"Are you trying to tell me I'm easy?" she enquired with a laugh.

"Yep!" he replied, bursting out in laughter, realizing her joke.

"Well, you must be easy too!"

"Never said I wasn't!" And he took of running, a giggling Alice, perched on his back.

* * *

So there you go! Let me know what you think and what you might like to see as a part of this story...can be fluffy/smutty or angsty, doesn't matter :P I WANNA KNOW!

Don't forget to review!


End file.
